brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
3221 LEGO Truck
|Ages = 5-12 |Released = May 30, 2010 (US) / June 1, 2010 (UK) |Theme = City }} 3221 LEGO Truck is a City set that was released in May and June 2010. It contains 278 pieces and includes a yellow semi-truck, its trailer, two Minifigures, a Driver and a Worker. Description The set consists of a large, yellow semi-truck with several large LEGO logos on it. The cab features an opening roof with a steering wheel, bed, and computer/Television. There are also two opening doors (one on each side). On either side of the trailer, there are two large opening double doors, giving access to the cargo - in this case small "boxes" with stickers giving the impression that they are LEGO sets. There are also more doors on the back of the trailer. As is with a semi-truck in the real world, the trailer swivels on the back of the cab truck. The set also contains small details such as steps, license plates, headlights, and tail lights. The Minifigures consist of a driver wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, and a worker who is wearing overalls a hat, and sunglasses. There is a hand truck included for the worker to deliver the "LEGO sets" with. Some of the "sets" are of varying sizes to give the impression of different individual LEGO sets. All the sets depicted in the stickers on the "boxes" are of other actual LEGO City sets, such as 7236 Police Car, 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue and even the truck itself. Background The design of the LEGO truck is based on some earlier sets like the 2148 LEGO Truck from 1997. However, the idea of a yellow truck with special LEGO labels has been a repeating trend throughout LEGO history - shown by earlier versions like 335 Transport Truck (1967), 685 LEGOland Truck with Trailer (1972), 6692 Tractor Trailer (1983) or 1525 LEGO Container Lorry (1985). Notes * In addition to 3221 LEGO Truck, there is also a licensed "Toys 'R' Us" version of this set called 7848 Delivery Truck, and was released in late July 2010. The difference between these two is that 7848 is a "Toys 'R' Us" Delivery Truck and its color scheme is white and blue. 7848 has three Minifigures, and includes a toy shop. 7848 is an exclusive set and was only available at Toys 'R' Us. * There is a sticker in set 7937 Train Station that says "NEW truck in Town" with a picture of this truck. *The boxes have the Stickers like the real LEGO sets. *The model of the vehicle was largely based on Volvo VNL 780 Truck from 2008 LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 3221 LEGO Truck.png Truck disconnected.png Truck front.png Truck Profile.png Truck Back.png 4357393871_1cb258d6f5.jpg 4357395683_bb736f4495.jpg 4358145096_1d56668e81.jpg 4358146778_653e52dd1e.jpg 4358150496_1530190b54.jpg 4358139442_458f07e11a.jpg 32211.jpg (Images from the 2010 New York Toy Fair are courtesy of FBTB) See also * 335 Transport Truck (1967) * 685 LEGOland Truck with Trailer (1972) * 6692 Tractor Trailer (1983) * 2148 LEGO Truck (1997) External links Category:City Category:3000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:Traffic Category:Trucks